On the First Day of Halloween
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Harvey and Donna's first anniversary just so happens to fall on Donna's favorite holiday.


"You look happy." Her voice is soft, cradling his cheek in her hand, her eyes raking over his features in the dim light of their room as they lay side by side.

The corner of his eyes crinkle even more, the grin he's been sporting for the last couple of hours now a permanent feature. He uses the hand that's draped over her body to pull her closer to him. "That's because I am."

Donna mirrors his smile, a warmth settling low in her stomach, tears threatening to spill out. "I was a little nervous." She confesses quietly.

He creases his brow. "Why?"

Shrugging, she lets out a sigh. "Just- it's only been a year since this started and I wasn't sure if it was the right time…" Her voice trails off, suddenly appearing shy.

"Donna," he begins, inching closer to her, "this has been fourteen years in the making." He searches her eyes, trying to gauge every emotion that's currently pulling at her seams.

"I know," she whispers, "still, I half expected you to freak."

Harvey chuckles. "Well, I _almost_ did, but- I've wanted this for so long, whether or not I could admit it to myself at first."

She hums in response, fingers softly tracing over his face, slightly aged with a few crease lines. "You think we're up for it?"

He takes a moment to gaze at her for a while longer, noticing for the first time that night how her skin is glowing- her skin flushed from their recent love-making and status.

Suddenly he's moving, looming over her and inching his way down her naked body, lips trailing every inch of skin he meets.

A giggle overtakes her then, joy bubbling up from within when she feels him making his way south, his slight stubble tickling her in the process. "Harvey, what the hell are you doing?"

He pauses when he reaches her stomach, brown eyes gazing up to meet hers. Goosebumps align her skin when he begins a soft caress on either side of her waist line.

She notices his eyes shining, the light protruding into their room from the full moon outside giving her the perfect vantage point.

Holding her gaze for a second longer, Harvey leans down to press a gentle kiss to her abdomen, immediately resulting in the tears she had been trying to keep at bay to fall.

"We're going to be parents, Donna." His voice is all awe and disbelief, even hours after that knowledge had fallen on his lap.

She gives him a watery smile, eyes clouded over as she quietly replies. "I know."

"We're going to have a _baby_." That boyish glee is back and she can't help let her own Cheshire Cat-like smile overtake her.

"We _are_." She laughs, unable to not let all of the emotions spill out of her at once.

Donna had left work first that night, leaving Harvey to finish making a deal with a new client. He had given her an apologetic smile, hating that they had spent the majority of their one year anniversary hard at work, trying to keep the firm afloat.

It hadn't been all work and no play, however. He had woken her up that morning with his hands and lips roaming, bringing about a string of sighs and moans from her, until she was quivering in his arms.

They had shared one final kiss before they left for work that morning, the promise of a romantic dinner and a special surprise on his lips as soon as they had parted.

Except, if there was anything either of them were too familiar with by now was that nothing ever came easily or expected at Specter Litt. So when a client they had recently lost came all but crawling back to make a deal in _their_ favor, their hands were tied and they had no choice but to spend hours grinding out the perfect deal, or as close to it as possible.

Normally, she wouldn't have minded that their plans had been shot, had seen it happen too many times in the months that they had been together. It bothered her, but she wouldn't mind, seeing as how they would still spend the night _and_ morning together. And after years of being apart, denial and fear and _exes_ standing in their way, it was enough to simply have him by her side in the comfort of what they could now call _their_ home.

But tonight was different. Not only was it their anniversary, which just so happened to fall on Halloween- her favorite holiday- but she couldn't wait to _just tell him already_.

The news had come to her just a few days before. She had had an inkling feeling- she felt _different_ \- physically and emotionally, and so she had called up and set an appointment with her doctor, nerves and anxiety pulling at her at every waking moment.

She had tried her best to mask it from Harvey, knowing if he had pressed too much she would've told him and she didn't want to tell him until she knew for sure.

When the doctor had confirmed the news, she had all but passed out in his office.

" _Congratulations, Ms. Paulsen. You're pregnant."_

She had expected it, she's _Donna,_ she _knows._ Still, the news had nearly knocked her over- the confirmation of this new reality overwhelming her.

And she had almost told Harvey that same day, the words on the tip of her tongue when she got home and he greeted her with a smile and a kiss.

" _Where were you earlier today?"_

" _Oh, I met up with Rachel for lunch. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."_

She had lied through her teeth, hating every second of it. But the more she pictured telling him on their anniversary, the more she could justify her little white lie.

She hadn't even had a present in mind beforehand, deciding to wait it out and let the idea come to her when it did. But when she found out she was pregnant… well, everything changed.

Donna had found herself waltzing into a baby store the following day, located on the corner of a street she frequented to shop for herself. But now, wandering about in this tiny baby boutique, heart in her throat as she surveyed the array of little onesies and minuscule booties, she realized she would now be shopping for someone else- for her _child._

One particular item had caught her eye, a low watery chuckle leaving her lips as she tentatively picked it up, deciding it would the perfect choice for her plan.

She was anxious, _impatient_ , to tell Harvey already. The nervous gitters started to eat her up inside the second she stepped into the apartment, the reality of what she was about to do, _tell him_ , coming to fruition.

They hadn't planned this, on getting pregnant, not _now_ , not before they were married. _They weren't even engaged yet_. She knew they were it for each other, knew he knew that too, but still, they had only touched on the subject of marriage and kids once, briefly in a passing conversation when Mike and Rachel had announced that they were expecting their first child.

A comforting sense filled her in that moment. Rachel was now four months pregnant and according to her own doctor, she was a mere three to four weeks along. The idea that their children would probably grow up together brought a warmth to her chest, and she couldn't wait to share the news with her best friend.

Donna went to grab Harvey's gift from the inside of the closet, hidden just behind a row of her heels. She sighed as she stared down at the simple white box, an orange ribbon tying it together for a nice touch. She was tempted to peak inside, just to catch another glimpse of the soft cotton that gave weight to the reminder that she was currently expecting her best friend's baby.

The sound of keys and the door being unlocked shook her out of her thoughts, and she heaved out a breath, momentarily collecting herself before she headed out to greet him, the small square box hidden behind her.

" _Hey, sorry that took so long, Geller wanted to make sure we went over every detail of the deal before we closed. Twice." He rolled his eyes, walking the short steps to meet her in the living room. "I know we'd be cutting it short, but we can still try to make our reservation?" He raised his eyebrows at her in question, face ridden with guilt for having taken so long._

 _She smiled at him. "That's okay, I uh, I actually wanted to… give you something." She brought her hand forward, his eyes immediately landing on the small white box she held._

 _Harvey grinned, taking the present from her tentatively. "What is this?"_

" _Your anniversary gift." She breathed out, suddenly finding herself getting dizzy, the temperature around her seeming to rise ten-fold._

 _He eyed her for a moment, an amused and intrigued smile on his lips. His gaze dropped to the small box in his hands, studying it at every angle._

" _How's that x-ray vision working for you?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, trying to tamper down some of her impatience._

 _Harvey chuckled, finally making quick work of the ribbon, settling it down on the coffee table before opening the box._

 _His forehead creased, confusion written in his face when he reached inside, taking hold of the small item._

" _Um, Donna?" He set the box on the table now, holding up the tiny onesie in front of him. "I don't think this fits me…" He joked._

 _His eyes scanned over the white onesie, a couple of jack-o-lanterns adorning it._

 _Donna resisted to the urge to roll her eyes, lips turned thin as she tilted her head. Her boyfriend couldn't be that dense, could he?_

" _Harvey, turn it around."_

 _He gave her a quizzical look before obeying, turning the small material in his hands, immediately reading the words that stared at him._

 _ **Baby's first Halloween.**_

 _His head immediately shot up, eyes wide._

" _For next year." She told him softly, a shy smile on her face._

 _He swallowed. "You're…?"_

 _Donna nodded, her eyes stinging with the tears she felt coming._

" _And we're…?"_

 _Again, she nodded, letting a wider smile take over. "I'm pregnant, Harvey."_

 _He let out a breath then, the air rushing out of him all at once, eyes glancing between his girlfriend and the small material he now held in a firm grip._

 _His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying and failing to find the proper words, his heart caught in his throat, feeling it constricting with every breath he took._

" _Harvey? Say something." She felt herself growing worried then, any usual quip lost in the sea of the concern now filtering through her mind._

" _We're- we're having a baby?" His voice was low, etched in disbelief and awe._

" _I'm about four weeks along." She confirmed softly._

 _His eyes clouded over then, shining with tears as her words sunk in._

 _He took a step toward her, hands holding onto her waist, thumbs subconsciously running circles on her stomach. "I-" He swallowed back his words once more, emotions drowning him from the inside out._

 _She tried to gauge his reaction carefully, eyes studying his features, trying to ascertain what he was thinking. For as much as she always seemed to know what he was feeling, she found herself completely uncertain in that moment._

 _Before she could dwell on it any longer, his lips were on her in a flash, catching her by surprise. It took her a mere second to catch up, her arms winding around him as he held her close to him, his mouth hot yet gentle against her. She felt more tears prickling behind her eyes, a near sob catching in her throat at his lips moved against her own._

 _He parted from her then. "We're having a baby?" He chuckled, eyes still gleaming with tears as he questioned her again._

 _Donna nodded. "You managed to knock me up, Specter."_

 _His smile widened even more, leaning in to meet her in a kiss again, their teeth nearly clashing in the process._

" _I- can't believe it." He breathed out, forehead meeting hers._

" _Believe it, mister." She murmured against him._

" _When did you find out?"_

" _A few days ago, um, remember when I said I went to have lunch with Rachel?" He nodded. "I actually went to the doctors." She bit her lip, waiting for his reply._

" _Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He inquired._

 _She shrugged. "I thought I'd wait to tell you on our anniversary."_

 _His expression grew softer, swallowing back more emotions that kept bubbling in him then. "That was one hell of a present, Paulsen."_

 _Donna shook her head. "I just can't believe you didn't get the message as soon as you opened the box."_

" _I thought it was a joke," he playfully defended, "You did call me a man-child last week."_

 _She lets a small chuckle leave her then. "So, I take it you're okay with this?" Donna raised her eyebrows, her earlier nerves seeping into her again despite his reactions thus far._

" _I don't think it could be possible for me to feel happier than I do right now."_

They had spent the better part of their night celebrating, thoroughly, _continuously_. He had taken his time, making sure he was gentle with her, much to her appreciation _and_ annoyance.

" _I'm pregnant, Harvey, not a porcelain doll. I get that you want to be careful, but you need to hurry up and fuck me already."_

That was when he realized there was little chance of surviving with a pregnant Donna by his side. He briefly mulled over the idea of calling Mike later to ask him if there was a husband-of-pregnant-women support group he could join.

Still, he wasn't about to complain.

"You know, I just realized I never gave you _my_ anniversary gift." Harvey teases, inching his way back up, resting his head on his elbow as he gazed at her, hand automatically resting on her stomach.

Donna raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, don't think I forgot. Cough it over, mister."

He chuckles. "Well, I think it'll pale in comparison to yours."

She lets out a loud laugh. "Don't think that's going to get you out of giving it to me. Come on, don't keep your pregnant girlfriend waiting." She makes a gesture with her hand, signaling him to get up and retrieve her present.

A dramatic sigh escapes him, leaning down to her stomach again. "Your mommy is so bossy." He whispers the words, making it seem like it was a secret between him and their unborn child. He kisses her stomach then, before standing up and heading over to his dresser, opening up his bottom drawer.

She snorts, sitting up straighter in bed. "Funny, considering _you're_ my boss."

"And do _you_ always listen to what I say?" He lifts an eyebrow, hands behind his back as he approaches her again.

She smirks. "Touché."

He shifts in place when he reaches the bed again, a sigh escaping him as small nerves begin to rise within him. "Okay, so, keep in mind that I had no idea you were pregnant when I planned this, obviously, but uh, yeah, happy anniversary." He gives her a sheepish smile, handing over the large envelope he held in his hands.

She took the white paper in her hands, her forehead knit as curiosity and intrigue seeped into her. Carefully, she poured the contents out onto her lap.

"Harvey…" She gasps.

"I know, it's- probably not all feasible now, but…" His voice trails off, watching her mouth slightly open, eyes staring at the two tickets she held in her hands.

"You bought us tickets to _Paris?_ " Donna squealed, disbelief dripping with each word. He had seemed coy about his present, vague and insufferable as he teased her for days, telling her she wouldn't expect it. She had rolled her eyes, a list of possibilities already forming in her mind. But this- she never saw coming.

"Yeah," Harvey sighed, giving her a soft smile before settling next to her in bed again. "They're for next month, I thought we'd leave right after Thanksgiving. Though… now that you're pregnant," he pauses to give her hand a squeeze, his smile widening as the realization hits him all over again, "I'm not sure if we can still go…"

"Why the hell not?" She challenges him, an edge to her voice.

"I- well- because you're _pregnant_." He fumbles with his words, knowing full well he had to tread lightly.

She raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, hoping he had another excuse in him.

"…and we don't know if you're going to have morning sickness, and if it'll be bad, or if you'll be feeling uncomfortable, so… maybe we should postpone?" He suggests, slightly wincing at the daggers she was sending his way.

"What, you think we should wait until _after_ I have the baby? Schlep on over to the most romantic city with a child?"

"Well-"

"And I am _not_ leaving our baby with someone while we're in another, continent, Harvey, it's not happening." Her words were final, a motherly instinct already starting to sink into her.

His lips turn thin then, defeat covering his features. "So, what do you suggest?"

"I say we go next month, celebrate our anniversary and," she places their hands on her stomach, "this little one, before I get ready to pop."

Harvey chuckles, eyes bright as he watches her fierce determination set it. "Okay," he agrees softly, "we'll go next month, but if you're sure…"

"You know, it's bad luck to argue with your pregnant girlfriend."

He smirks. "Is it now?"

She nods. "More so on Halloween."

"Well, it's already past midnight, so that doesn't count."

She raises her eyebrow at him. "Is that you arguing with me?"

"You're something else, you know that?" He shakes his head, a dumbstruck smile on his lips.

Donna shrugs nonchalantly. "I _am_ the mother of your child now, so…"

And just like that, reality washes over him again, a tsunami of emotions hitting him at once.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am?" The soft timbre in his voice runs through her like honey, warming her from the inside out.

She bites her lip, trying for some semblance of control. "You have." She tells him softly.

He leans over then, his lips meeting hers in a delicate kiss, a groan escaping him when she tries to deepen the kiss.

"Wait," he parts from her suddenly, watching as she gives him an exasperated look.

"Harvey…" She warns him, voice low and dangerous. _Again, he doesn't think he's going to survive this pregnancy._

"Just- I wanted to say I love you. And happy anniversary, Donna."

Her features soften, her hazel eyes threatening to spill with tears again. _Was it too early for pregnancy hormones?_

"Right back you," she grins, pulling him down for another kiss, the need to be closer to him again increasing by the second, "and for the record?" she notes between kisses, "Best. Halloween. Ever."


End file.
